


Hidden Truths

by Cinnidi_That_One_Fusion



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: F/F, F/M, I add in references to things I love, M/M, Only witches can fuse-this will be important later, There are mentions of suicidal thoughts and actions as well as self harm, This is my very first fan fic, Witches can fuse with any being as long as it is alive, any advice is appreciated, please be nice about it though, see if you can find them all lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnidi_That_One_Fusion/pseuds/Cinnidi_That_One_Fusion
Summary: What seemed like a normal day for Dani, made a 180° turn when she spotted 2 of her enemies. What seemed like a familiar game of Cat and Mouse, made another 180° turn when the vampiric fire witch ends up whiting out and waking up in an unfamiliar place. Where is she? What happened while she was out? Will she ever return home? Will her life ever be the same? Will she ever see her fellow rebels again?





	Hidden Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some very important facts about the main character.
> 
> `She is a 16 year old vampiric fire witch  
> `She has a special ability to see beings within fires but not in all fires though  
> `She adopts those beings as her children  
> `She is a fangpire (Fangpires are basically vampires that can walk in the daylight. Fangpires can't turn anybody into fangpires or vampires either. Some of the perks vampires have are dulled down for fangpires)  
> `She can die but when she has a near death experience her body won't turn to ash but if she does die, it will turn to ash and like a phoenix, when she comes back, she rises from the ashes  
> `Her witch form is a kitsune  
> `She has severe PTSD, high functioning autism, ADHD, absence seizures, depression, and she's also suicidal

Last thing I remember was taking a walk downtown the spotting 2 of Queenie's goons, Wamukota and Akasuki. They saw me as well, exclaiming, "THERE SHE IS!" Afterwards, they started to give chase. Ignoring the pain that was soaring through my right leg, I started to make a mad dash to the park where there was a mountain trail with plenty of hiding spots. Upon reaching the trail, I glanced behind me and saw the pair catching up to me.

I ran further down the trail, ignoring the pain filled screeches and cries of both, my lungs and my battle scarred leg, the screams were begging me to stop and take a break. I only listened when I felt that I was far enough away from the extraterrestrial duo. Yet, I still heard their footsteps behind me, so, with survival instincts kicking in, I dove into the thorny bushes that littered the ground beside the dirt trail, getting all scratched up in the process. In classic movie style-esque fashion, they ran right past my hiding spot which I remained at for what felt like hours but in reality, was only a few minutes. When I heard the pair coming back, I snuck away from the trail and starting booking it into the wooded area. I remembered being grabbed by a scaly hand which caused my heart to skip a beat, then I whited out.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, the room was white, pure white. "Am I dead?" I asked myself, before suddenly remembering 1 very important detail. "Oh wait, if I was dead, I'd be talking with Jaydes like every other time I've died." Getting up out of bed, I decided to look around the room. The bed itself was white along with the pillows and sheets. The sink and toilet were also white, thank Grambi, Arceus, and any other holy deities that I have no clue about. The tiled floor was a checkered pattern of white and a very light gray, a gray like that of a very faint pencil mark on a pure white sheet of paper. The only things that weren't pure white or close to pure white were the shadows and my glowing, crimson-red eyes that indicated to me that I was lusting.

The reptilian hand from earlier came to mind and I felt my heart skip as though I didn't feel my phone in my pocket. "Oh shit, Queenie's probably got me. At any moment now, she's going to waltz through that door and taunt me either by saying what she'll do to me or my fellow rebels or she'll say something along the lines of how I must be getting rusty or how I'm not living up to my "name" or somethi-"

My thoughts were interrupted by the faintest voice saying, "Sir, SCP-5864 is up. What do we do?"

"Just observe it for now and once it gets settled in, we'll interview it." Another faint voice had said, this time belonging to a male.

"What the fuck are they talking about? SCP-5864? Are they talking about me? They've gotta be talking about me, I know it, I _hear_ it. If they weren't talking about me, I would have heard the voice getting louder as it got closer." My thoughts raced. "But then again, they might not be talking about me since I know I go by a lot of nicknames and aliases like Towga/The One Who Got Away, Hatred, Agent Hatred, and many others but SCP-5864 is **NOT** one of them. At least I know that Queenie doesn't have me since I don't recognize those 2 voices and they would have referred to me as either Dani or Towga. Plus, Queenie would have barged in by now if she did have me. So that leaves the question as to where I am. If I'm not dead and Queenie doesn't have me, then, where the bloody fuck am I?"

I realized that whoever has me must've taken my items from me, my instincts told me to search myself, so I did. Thankfully, I found my lighter, the book of Mythia, my mini journal, and my phone. I took my lighter out and flicked it 5 times. All 5 times, one of my fire children came out. 

"Hi mom," they all said in unison which I couldn't help but smile at. Ash, the grayish fire child, asked, "Mom, where are we?" My smile turned into a frown upon the realization that my children were counting on me to keep them safe but I don't know what it is I need to protect them from. I closed my eyes and sighed sadly, "I don't know Ash, I don't know." I put my children on the floor then I sat on my knees.

I opened my arms as though I wanted a hug. The kids came up to me and gave me a hug, I happily returned the embrace despite not even being happy at the moment. I did it moreso due to my maternal instincts telling me to protect my children. 

"All I know is that we're not dead since I haven't seen Jaydes yet and besides, I have never seen this scene everytime I've died."

"Does that mean Ultra Queen has us?" Skye, the sky-blue child, asked with a tinge of fear in her voice. 

"Fortunately yet unfortunately, no, Queenie doesn't have us because when it comes to her, she wouldn't put us in a room like this, plus if it was her doing, she would've confronted us already."

"Then where are we?" Toto, the dark yellow-green child, chimed in. 

"Like I said, I have no clue whatsoever, dear Toto." Closing my eyes, looking up, and reopening them, I continued. "All I know is-" I looked up at the door, a look of horror was pasted on my face- _**"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"**_


End file.
